


Such a Slytherin

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Pansy finally sees what's been right in front of her.





	Such a Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Alas, no smut, food or otherwise. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.  
>  Day Two prompt(s) used: Why do I keep hoping you’ll notice me when you always just look right over my shoulder?  
> Word Prompts: kiss, knockout, key  
> Pairing: Pansy/Blaise  
> Kink: Food smut
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Such a Slytherin

~

“Fuck me,” Pansy muttered, glaring toward where Draco and Potter were, well, there was no other way to put it, canoodling. “I think I’m going to be sick.” 

Millicent, following the direction of her gaze, snorted. “Haven’t you given up on him yet?” 

Pansy huffed. “No! We’ve been promised to each other since—”

“Since childhood,” said Blaise, tone bored. “Yes, we all know, Pansy. You tell us every opportunity you get.” 

“But—”

“Pansy,” Millicent said, “enough. Draco’s gay.” 

“No he’s not! He’s just—”

“Gay. Gay, gay, gay,” Millicent snapped. “As in he likes cock. Dangly bits. Pricks. Man meat—”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, I get it!” Pansy groaned. “He’s gay, I’m not his type. Merlin.” 

“You know, Pansy, maybe you should stop trying to go after someone who doesn’t have eyes for you and look for someone who does,” Blaise said. 

Pansy scowled at him. “Like who? Every other boy at this school is gay, too, or has a girlfriend, or—”

“Or doesn’t interest you?” 

Pansy blinked. “W—what are you talking about?” 

Millicent rested her hand on Blaise’s arm, but he shook her off. “No, it’s time she knew.” 

“Knew what?” Pansy asked, looking back and forth between them. 

“That maybe there are other people who like you,” Blaise said, his eyes holding her gaze. “That maybe you should stop chasing after someone who’s never given you a second look, and notice someone who does.” 

Pansy’s mouth dropped open. “Who are you talking about?” 

Shaking his head, Blaise sighed. “Why did I even bother? Why do I keep hoping you’ll notice me when you’ve always looked right over my shoulder at Draco?” 

“You?” Pansy gaped at him. “I didn’t know—”

“Of course you didn’t, you only notice Draco.” Huffing, Blaise pushed away from the table. “You know what? I’m not hungry.” 

And before Pansy could say anything, he was gone. 

Millicent glared at her. “Maybe you should take your head out of your arse and wake up, Parkinson,” she hissed, leaning in. “Before you waste your life pining after someone who looks at you as someone they’d rather knockout than kiss.” And with that parting shot, she, too, was gone. 

Gobsmacked, Pansy sat there for a moment, her hand shaking. Then, slumping in her seat, she thought back over all those times she’d complained about Draco to Blaise and Millicent, about the way Blaise always looked at her. 

He was gorgeous, but Pansy had been too busy pining after Draco, that idiot, to truly see Blaise. No, wait, that was wrong. She’d always seen Blaise, but never thought she could have him, and now it was too late. 

Pansy pursed her lips. Or was it? Eyeing the table full of food none of them had eaten, she smiled. It was the key. She knew exactly what to do.

* * *

“I thought I’d find you here.” 

Blaise, leaning over the railing of the Astronomy Tower, stiffened. “Pansy, if you don’t mind, I’d like to be alone.” 

“But I do mind.” Pansy walked closer. “I need to tell you something.” 

Slowly straightening up, Blaise turned around to face her. His habitual, sardonic expression was back on his face. “Oh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “What’s that?” 

“I’ve been an idiot.” Pansy smiled. “And not only that, but I have been ignoring someone important.” 

“And who’s that?” 

“Myself.” Pansy smirked as a look of surprise crossed Blaise’s face. “I thought I wanted Draco because he’s part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. I thought being with him would make me important by association.” 

“And now?” 

Pansy shrugged. “Now, I know I’m important in my own right. And I’m entitled to find someone who sees me as important, too.” 

“Good for you.” Blaise crossed his arms over his chest. “Is that all?” 

“No.” Pansy walked up to him and, leaning up, kissed him on the mouth. “I do see you,” she whispered. “I always have. I just never thought you saw me back.” 

Blaise’s arms came around her, and he pulled her closer to him. “I see you now,” he murmured. 

She smiled. “And I see you.” 

Leaning in, Blaise kissed her, this time sliding his tongue into her mouth and exploring. Merlin but he was a good kisser. Moaning, Pansy threw her arms around his neck, arching closer. 

Drawing back, Blaise hummed. “One question. What would you have done if I’d said no?” 

Pansy smirked. “Oh, I had a plan for that, too.” Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a basket, which she unshrunk. “You didn’t eat at dinner, so I brought food. Cheese, bread, whipped cream, strawberries…” 

“You were going to seduce me with food?” Blaise laughed, shaking his head. “Salazar, you’re _such_ a Slytherin.” 

Reaching into the basket, she pulled out a strawberry, biting into it. “Darling,” she purred, “you have no idea.” 

Blaise licked his lips. “Why don’t you show me?”

“Come on,” Pansy said, clasping his hand and pulling him along. “After all, we’re eighth-years. We’ve our own dorm. We don’t need to try and sneak a shag on the Astronomy Tower.” 

“No,” Blaise agreed, hurrying after her. “We don’t.” 

~


End file.
